The present invention relates to a fuse assembly adapted to a connection box. Specifically, the fuse assembly allows differently structured fuses to be arbitrarily mounted.
Conventionally, different fuses require mounting components in accordance with the structures of the fuses, respectively. Thus, it is necessary to produce a connection box with respective mounting components in accordance with the structures of corresponding fuses.
The invention is directed to a fuse assembly with interchangeability, which allows arbitrary mounting of differently structured fuses.
The invention is also directed to a fuse assembly, which enhances the method of placing a fuse into operating position.
The first aspect of the invention provides a fuse assembly The assembly includes a first fuse. The first fuse includes a first housing. The first fuse includes a pair of first terminals having a first pitch between first terminals and projecting from the first housing in a mounting direction.
The assembly includes a second fuse. The second fuse includes a second housing. The second fuse includes a pair of second terminals having a second pitch between second terminals identical to the first pitch and provided on both sides of the second housing.
The assembly includes a mounting component mated with the first fuse or the second fuse. The mounting component includes mating terminals within the mounting component for electrically conducting with the first terminals or second terminals. The mounting component includes a first stopper configured to position the first fuse relative to the mounting component, for electrically connecting the first terminals and the mating terminals with each other. The mounting component includes a second stopper configured to position the second fuse relative to the mounting component for electrically connecting the second terminals and the mating terminals with each other.
Preferably, the first stopper is positioned in front of ends of the mating terminals. The second stopper is positioned back from the ends of the mating terminals.
Preferably, the first housing includes a pair of first tapers. The mounting component includes inner walls opposite to each other. The first stopper includes a pair of stopper members with upper ends having a pair of second tapers. The pair of second tapers is configured to abut against the pair of first tapers.
Preferably, the second stopper includes a bottom wall within the mounting component for abutting a lower end of the second housing against the bottom wall.
The second aspect of the invention provides a fuse assembly. The assembly includes a first fuse. The first fuse includes a first housing. The first fuse includes a first terminal projecting from the first housing.
The assembly includes a second fuse, the second fuse includes a second housing. The second fuse includes a second terminal flush with the second housing or positioned back from the second housing.
The assembly includes a mounting component configured to mate with the first fuse or the second fuse. The mounting component includes a mating terminal for electrically conducting with the first terminal or the second terminal.
The assembly includes a positioning mechanism for positioning the first fuse or the second fuse to the mounting component. The mechanism includes a first stopper mounted to the mounting component for abutting against the first housing, thus allowing electrical conduction between the first terminal and the mating terminal. The mechanism includes a second stopper mounted to the mounting component for abutting against the second housing, thus allowing electrical conduction between the second terminal and the mating terminal.
Preferably, the first stopper extends beyond the mating terminal.
Preferably, the second stopper is positioned back from the mating terminal.
Preferably, the first stopper includes a taper for engaging with the first housing.